


Story of your life

by thdwlgml97



Category: Motorsport RPF, World Rally Championship RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thdwlgml97/pseuds/thdwlgml97





	Story of your life

1.

 

들어봐, 안드레아스. 나는 너에게 중요한 얘기를 하려고 해. 이거, 우리 인생에서 가장 중요한 이야기야. 네가 18살, 내가 19살 때 우리가 만났어. 나는 그때 푸조에서 만든 208이라는 차를 몰았고, 너는 스코다에서 만든 파비아를 몰았었지. 너는 무척 잘 달리는 드라이버였고, 우승도 많이 했었어. 포디움에 올라서 샴페인 샤워를 하고 온 너에게 축하한다는 말을 건네자 너는 고맙다고 나에게 말했어. 나는 웃으면서 너와 포옹을 했지. 많은 사람들이 보는 앞에서 너는 나에게 대뜸 물었었어.

“나랑 친구할래?”

물론 나는 좋다고 대답했지. 우리는 그때부터 둘도 없는 친구 사이가 됐어.

가끔 나는 네가 끔찍하게 죽는 꿈을 꿔. 네가 탄 랠리카가, 드높은 절벽위에서 구르고, 또 구르고, 한정 없이 굴러서, 끝도 없는 바다에 가라앉아 흔적조차 찾을 수 없는 그런 꿈을 꿔. 그럴 때 마다 나는 두려움에 밤새 울다가, 너에게 전화를 해. 너는 노르웨이에 있고, 나는 벨기에에 있어. 너는 잠이 덜 깬 목소리로 전화를 받을 거야. 여보세요? 응, 자꾸 늦은 시간에 전화해서 미안해. 왜 전화했냐고? 별일 아니야, 보고 싶어서 했지. 나는 여기서 안도의 한숨을 내 쉴거야. 그래, 그래. 응. 너도 잠 설치지 말고 잘 자, 알았지? 내일보자. 응, 나도.

나는 여기서 전화를 끊을거고, 두려움과 안도가 한번에 몰려와 찬물로 샤워를 하며 엉엉 울거야, 찬물 샤워를 하면 눈물이 씻겨 내려갈테니까. 괜찮을거라고, 그런일은 없을 거라고, 스스로를 안심시킬거고.

나는 이 이야기가 어떻게 끝날지 알고 있어, 안드레아스. 자주 그 생각을 해보기도 해, 10년전, 이 이야기가 어떻게 시작되었는지에 관해서도. 너와 내가 처음 만났을 때 말이야.

 

처음에 보스가 인사를 시켰을 때, 너는 내 시선을 한눈에 사로잡았어. 잘하는 선수. 재능과 재력을 겸비한, 너는 내가 갖지 못한 것을 다 갖고 있었으니까. 우리는 인사를 했어.

“안드레아스 미켈슨이야.”  
“티에리 누빌. 티에리라고 불러줘.”

네가 악수를 할 때 내밀었던 너의 크고, 햇볕에 그을린 피부를 가진 손을 기억해.

 

 

2.

 

나는 전화를 받았어. 차를 몰고 전화를 해준 사람이 오라는 곳으로 가는 길일거야. 차 안은 그냥 조용할거야. 내 습관대로, 좋아하는 음악조차 틀지 않았거든. 신원확인을 위해 가는 길일거야. 온통 타일과, 스테인리스뿐인, 차가운 시체 안치소, 냉동 장치가 웅웅거리는 소리와, 지독한 포르말린 냄새를 기억하고 있어. 직원이 시트를 걷어서, 너의 얼굴을 보여주며 물었을 거야.

“이 사람의 보호자가 되십니까?”

나는 어딘가 이상한 기분을 받겠지만. 네 얼굴인걸 알아볼거야.

“네, 맞습니다.” 나는 대답했어. “제 애인이에요.”

 

그때 네 나이는 스물아홉 살이야.

 

내 보스는 한숨을 쉬며 나에게 말해. 언제까지 그러고 있을건데? 나는 대답할거야. 몰라요. 보스는 나에게 더 이상 아무 말도 하지 않아. 얼마 안가 메인 드라이버 자리를 잃겠지. 나는 그렇게 생각해버렸어. 이곳엔 우리팀의 서비스 파크 뿐만이 아니라 너희팀과 다른팀의 서비스 파크가 있고, 우리는 한 곳에 모여서 시시콜콜한 얘기를 할거야. 차량 상태가 어떻다든지, 식사는 했는지. 가족이 있는 선수에겐 가족의 안부를 물어 봤을거고, 아이를 데려온 선수에게 달릴 차례가 올 때 까지 아이를 봐주겠다고 제안하기도 했어. 너와 나도 그랬을거야. 너는 어린 아이를 참 예뻐했어. “아이를 가지고 싶어?” 내가 물으면 너는 씩 웃었어.

 

나는 네가 달리는 모습을 기억해. 매끄러운 곡선을 가진, 내장을 모조리 비워내고, 최소한의 것만 가진 차를 타고 달렸던 너의 모습을 기억해. 너는 스테이지가 끝나고 기자들이 무언갈 물어보면 헬멧과 발라클라바를 벗고 말했어. 헬멧을 쓰면 그 어떤 것도 들리지 않아. 인터 콤으로 연결된 코 드라이버의 목소리만 들려. 네가 말했던 것을 기억해.

 

 

3.

나는 네가 죽을거라는 걸 알고 있었고, 그걸 막지 못할 것이라는 것도 알고 있었어. 이게 우리 관계의 최종 목적지라는 것도 알고 있었고, 너와 내가 만날 거라는 걸 알고 있었어.  
내가 랠리드라이버가 된 건, 너를 만나기 위한 일 이었어. 훗날, 세월이 좀 흐르면 네가 이세상에 없을거고, 내 존재조차 부정 당할거야. 그래도 괜찮아. 나는 너를 만날거라는 사실을 알고 있고, 그건 틀림없는 사실이니까.


End file.
